


Superman

by WantToGetLost



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But Not Much, M/M, harry saves the day, mentions of abuse, thats all - Freeform, verbal and physical abuse, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantToGetLost/pseuds/WantToGetLost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a shitty boyfriend and Harry saves him when Louis needs him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superman

The whole night had been a bust, so far. He was bored, and he felt humiliated and miserable, all his choice that dragged him to this point where being dissected one by one, because – when did Louis end up with an abusive boyfriend who treated him as he was some kind of trophy wife?

 

He stirred his cup of wine on his hands as he saw Ben chatting away with yet another president of some big company who Ben couldn’t even _think_ about letting them go without a hello. ‘Its good for me, it makes a good reputation, but what would you know about that, Louis? You’re nothing more than a pretty face who accompanies me to events,’ he had said  to him and Louis had blinked and scowled at him, because how dare he. Louis was more than, a lot more but Ben had laughed at his words and tapped his cheeks as he had leaned in and whispered, “Louis, you must know the only reason I keep you around is because its good for my image. A law student, who’s excellent in his classes, has a nice body – and arse, of course – who also has a pretty face? Makes us look so good Louis, so good. But never forget,” He had gripped Louis’ cheeks and continued, “You’re just another pretty face who can easily be replaced, you’re nothing and will never be anything,” Ben had hissed and then turned around to leave the room to change, and left Louis blinking away tears because he had no one to blame but himself for being in this situation, because it was all his fault how Ben treated him – as some burden who occasionally could be useful. Louis had let him walked all over him and now Ben thought it was okay.

 

It was all Louis’ fault and no one else’s.

 

He took a sip of his wine and sighed, his eyes traveling to Ben again. He wasn’t anywhere to be found and Louis honestly didn’t care at all, he doesn’t care about Ben anymore because all he gets from this fucked up relationship are bruises and harsh words. He put his wine down on the cocktail table next to him and shoved his hands on his pockets of his suit and looked around for the bathrooms. He spotted the sign on the other side of the room and walked to it.

 

He threw a little water on his face, and blinked a few times. He reached for a towel and cleaned his face with it. He threw it on the garbage because apparently here, they were so rich that they could afford to throw them away instead of just washing them. He rolled his eyes, because just – why? He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door and searched for his boyfriend but he didn’t find him. He started searching for him. He went back to the bathrooms, he went to the kitchen, he went to their table, but nothing. He started getting worried. Ben wasn’t that heartless to leave him here right? It scared Louis that he doubted that reassurance.

 

He finally went outside, wanting fresh air and then – that’s when he saw them.

 

Ben was making out with a bloke against the wall and Louis was _furious._ How fucking dare he cheats! When Louis as much looks at another guy he flips his shit but _he_ goes around kissing other guys other than Louis? That fucking prick. He walked to them and cleared his throat, “Did you get this bloke of the street? How much is the cost for an hour?” He said and the guy who was kissing his boyfriend backed away, blinking and confused. Ben’s face was red, he was fuming.

 

“Sorry, about that. Will you excuse me?” Ben said to the confused bloke and took Louis’ wrist, pulling him away with a tight grip. He walked to the side of the building, the parking lot where he knew no one was be at. He slammed Louis against the wall. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

 

Louis raised his eyebrows because how did Ben have the nerve to talk to him like that when _he_ was the one who was cheating. “What the fuck do _you_ think you’re doing?” He asked, shaking Ben’s grip on his wrist.

 

“You had no right to talk to that guy like that!”

 

Louis was beyond baffled at this point. “You were cheating on me!”

 

Ben rolled his eyes and laughed, making Louis frowned in confusion because he didn’t find any humor in his conversation at all. “Its not like it’s the first time.” Ben admitted and Louis let out a small gasp. He pushed Ben away from him and felt a tear leak out of his eyes. “Are you kidding me, Louis? Did you really think I could have settled with you? No, I needed to have some _fun._ Obviously, you didn’t give me any.”

 

Louis started taking deep breaths because _this was too much._ “You fucking arsehole! I can’t believe you! You have treated me like I am garbage for the whole time we been together! And the worst part was that I believed you! I believed everything you told me when you know what? _You are the piece of shit who is nothing but trash, and will end up alone._ Fuck you, Ben, fuck you!”  Louis yelled at him and saw Ben raise his hand. He closed his eyes, waiting for the blow.

 

But it never came.

 

He peaked open one eye to find that a bloke had his hand wrapped around Ben’s arm, stopping him from slapping Louis. “You don’t have the right to hit anyone, mate. I suggest you leave him alone or I’ll call security.” The bloke threaten Ben.

 

Ben pulled his arm away from the guy and turned to Louis. “Don’t come find me when you have nowhere else to go, hope you fucking get lose Louis. You were never a even a good shag anyway.” He then turned around, fuming as he left Louis behind to look at him.

 

Louis felt relieved.

 

He had never been able to brake up with Ben, fearing the consequences of such actions. He turned around to face the curly lad and breathed out a, “Thank you.”

 

The lad smiled and said, “M’name is Harry.”

 

“Well thank you, Harry.”

 

Harry nodded and gave Louis a soft smile. “Are you okay?”

 

He nodded, although he wasn’t sure yet, it hadn’t sunk yet. “I think I am.”

 

“I think you need some coffee maybe, want to go to a starbucks? I think I saw one like 2 blocks away when coming here.”

 

Louis felt himself smile even after the horrible night he just had. He wanted to scream at the world to look at him, because after all those nights he cried, after all those nights he begged for help, he got it. Harry was his help, Harry was his little own angel, the one he desperately needed.

“That would be great, Harry.”

 

Louis didn’t know Harry yet, but he could get to know him better. Because the guy standing right in front of him was everything he would ever need and ever want ( he didn’t know that yet though ).

 

( But a few months later, Louis knew and he kissed Harry while they were arguing about a stupid telly show and then Louis knew Harry was his everything and he couldn’t believe he could be thanking Ben, because he met Harry because he needed an angel to save him ).

 

**Author's Note:**

> its shitttttttt, but i just had it incomplete and i have promised to not start anything until i finish everything else and this was one of them okay. I'm sorry that it sucks bro.


End file.
